Eisengraf
The is a personal high-speed train for Erebonian Empire's governmental officials and royals in the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Plot It passes through the Celdic station on platform 1 en-route to Crossbell city, carrying Chancellor Giliath Osbourne, Olivert Reise Arnor and Towa Herschel for the West Zemuria Trade Conference Rean spots the gang when the train speeds through the station. In Trials Of Cold Steel II, Rean, Alisa, Angelica and any other recruited fighter for the Roer area mission catches the train from the Sachsen mine en route to the Reinford Group HQ station. The train carries Jaeger fighters. Car 6, 5, 3, & 2 PASSENGER CARS: The design layout is made for royal officials to ride in with a red a tan-yellow color style with four entrance/exit red doors on the four corners with a rail bar dividing boarding passengers into their seats & the stair rack. There is also a fancy double sliding tan-yellow door leading to the next car & so forth in all the cars, plus stack portrait paintings on both sides. There’s the red rug in the middle of the walkway while the seatings on left & right of the train are tan bronze metal with violet cushion seats, decorative candle lightings set apart of double sliding windows with fancy curtains. And above the door leading to the next car has the Imperial Family’s Shield Logo. These can be found in Cars 6, 5, 3, and 2. Use: This is the function order for passengers of great importance, be them Imperial Family or the Intelligence Agency, or Specially Invited Guest, to find seating arrangement during travel. Car 4 CUSTOM DINNING CAR: In the middle of the car to the left is a bar stand with red cushion seats on silver bolted stools, behind the bar stand is a large glass shelf case filled with fancy drinking glasses followed by plates and silverware, & some customary wine products. There are eight cushion patted lounge chairs on the right side, opposite of the bar stand with small lounge circle stool table in the middle of four chairs each. From there is four dark violet cushion couches for seating 9-12 people a couch with colorful pillow pads enough for on the four corners of the car with flat wooden tables with table diamond cloths with a flower vase on it. This is in Car 4. Use: This car provides meals and beverages of only the finest things to dine on while all passengers find comfort in where they sit while they eat, drink, and discuss any important matters with others. Car 1 MAIN GUEST CAR: From the right side is a magenta cushion couch lounge with side pillows, which there are table stands to hold stack book rows. Closer to the train is an important guest bed Two cushion chairs near the rail guards by the doors. There’s a well crafted sleeping bed, followed by an office table and chair together with an Orbal computer by the left side and a monitor screen on top of the table, as they are near the edge of the wall, where on the far left corner is the door leading to the train’s engine car. There’s a potted plant by the engine car’s door, and near it is a two cushion lounge chairs by a table cloth with a flower vase for two to dine. Across the plant vase on the right side was a cabinet shelf holding plates, bowls, silverware and wine bottles. There appear to be no side doors, so the only way to go is up to the train engine or out into the passenger car behind this one. This is only found in Car 1. Use: A special room outside the train engine, where only an important individual, VIP, or Royal, may find comfort when wanting to be by themselves, or invite one or more guest passengers to chat, there’s even a table with an Orbal Computer to get access to the net for any connection needs. Trivia *The train is named after the Iron Chancellor. *In Trials Of Cold Steel II, after rescuing Irina Reinford and picking Millium for a bonding moment, will result in obtaining her stuff bear found in the front carriage on the engine dashboard. Category:Transportation